IBC news program introducing new anchors starting October 1
September 30, 2012 Henry Omaga-Diaz and Snooky Serna-Go of Express Balita and Jay Sonza of News Team 13 IBC News and Public Affairs, the news organization of IBC-13, had rised the bar in broadcasting by the government-owned sequestered network when it introduced many first in broadcast journalism and public service as the Kapinoy network beef up its network operations dedicated more airtime for news programs and hourly newsbreaks. Live newsbreaks from remote sites have become the order of the day as developments on news stories are reported on where and when the stories unfold will acquire a new equipment purchasing new studio cameras to buy OB vans and ENG vans which would help improve the station's news coverage with a special coverage, and sophisticated studio equipment, the cost of which could reach over a billion pesos. Live coverages of events of national importance have been given more prominence in terms of more airtime and resources allotted to these. At present for the sequestration, IBC-13 is the No. 3 network with two regular newscasts daily, one weekend report and 13 newsbreaks from 9 a.m. to 4 p.m. and 10 to 11 p.m. We started with Hatol ng Bayan 2013, a pre-election coverage together with PTV-4 and Radyo ng Bayan. With all its broadcasting innovations, IBC News will changing the new solo anchors for the network’s afternoon and late-night newscasts will get a refreshing make-over: IBC Headliners, Express Balita and News Team 13. Henry Omaga-Diaz ans Snooky Serna-Go of Express Balita Henry Omaga-Diaz, a world-renowned anchor and female broadcast journalist Snooky Serna are anchor the flagship news program Express Balita at 6:30 p.m. on IBC, offering a fresh, fast-paced, in-depth, straightforward, biased and varied from the day's top stories continued its reign as the No. 1 program nationwide in dominated by TV Patrol and 24 Oras. The newscast now have more public service segment, when Serna continue host a public service program Snooky which airs every Friday nights and Snooky for a female newscaster in anchorperson as delivered by the reinvigorated news reporting teams of IBC News and Public Affairs are tasked to gather news from every major beat in the Greater Manila Area as well as nearby provinces, Serna said was a last resurfaced on ABS-CBN soap operas of show business as new career while Snooky become IBC's newscaster while projecting a new image, more corporate - looking this time. They are now more responsive to the audience and more interactive. The No. 1 news program and have worked hard to bring in the revenues. Also part of the spruce-up is extending the airtime of Express Balita from 45 minutes to a full hour. Jay Sonza of News Team 13 Meanwhile, veteran broadcaster and newsman Jay Sonza, having the late-night newscast News Team 13 at 11 p.m., serves up beyond the comprehensive journalism of news delivery. It offers a perspective on the day’s important news and even outlines solutions that seek to alleviate pressing concerns in 24-hour surveillance will aim to deliver top stories of comprehensive finding ways to better their lives and impact on the lives of others through reports gathered by IBC News reporters and correspondents. Gaining solid experience through networks, he made her mark as one of the best live reporters on field. Come weekend, continue with the weekend edition of Express Balita with some of IBC News’s seasoned anchors every weekend .